


Our Lives

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TATINOF is ending for good and there is one last surprise that the world has yet to see in one of the shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a much happier fic relating to TATINOF. My last one wasn't as . . . satisfying for most XD This one is plenty happy, so I hope you like it!
> 
> I wrote it after I saw TATINOF. This contains NO spoilers of the show, I promise! I wouldn't spoil that show for anyone. It was too good :)

“Remember when we started this tour?” Phil asked Dan as they prepared for their final show ever. 

They were in Australia, a place where they were glad they got to tour to. They went to many countries over the past three years, but Dan and Phil knew that this show was going to be the best one of all. Not just for them, but for their audience as well.

“Seems like ages ago,” Dan replied, running the straightener through his hair one final time. He didn’t know why he bothered with it so much, honestly. By the end of the night, his hair would end up wavy and slightly curly from sweating so much. 

“Three years is actually quite a while,” Phil said. “Just think: our first show was on October 8th, 2015. Now, our last show is on August 23rd, 2018. Where did the years go!?

Dan chuckled. “I’d like to know as well. I can’t believe I spent years of my life just traveling. I’m twenty-seven years old. We started this thing when I was twenty-four. Like, are you kidding me?” 

Phil gaped at him. “You think that’s bad? I’m thirty-one! I’m in my thirties, Dan! That’s, like, dinosaur time according to all of our followers.”

Dan shot him a look, laughing as he shut off the straightener. “Please. Our followers praised the day you turned thirty. If anything, they don’t think you’re a dinosaur.” 

“I guess.” Phil checked his Twitter, looking through some @’s to pass the time. He didn’t reply to any, as there were just too many to look at and possibly reply to. And when people saw that he was active, more tweets flooded in. Usually, that made the app crash with so much traffic coming in. “What’s the time?” 

“Almost seven,” Dan replied. “They should be opening the doors to let people in the theater any minute now.” 

Phil’s heart thumped hard in his chest. He’s been doing this for literal years, and each time, his nerves still got to him. It did get easier with each show, however. Once he was on stage for a few minutes, all nerves left his body and he enjoyed spending the time on stage with the crowd and with Dan. He loved seeing everyone cheer and scream and laugh. All just for him and Dan. Sometimes, he still had a hard time believing that thousands of people came to see them. Just two nerds on the internet who sometimes gave life advice.   
In the background, Dan and Phil could hear their pre-show playlist starting, and they knew the doors to the theater were now opening. People were going to flood in and find their seats, and wait somewhat patiently for Dan and Phil to walk out on that stage. 

“I can’t believe it,” Dan murmured.

“Believe what?”

“This is out last show,” Dan said. “Ever. Our last tour date. Our last time performing this story line in front of a live audience. Our last set of followers to see us in real life. This is an ending.” 

Phil listened to his words carefully. “It may be an ending, but it’s also a beginning.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Dan said. “Ends are only ends if you make them that way. But an ending opens a new opportunity for beginnings.”

Phil tried his best to hide his smile. Leave it to Dan to get all deep on him right before they’re last show. He did that sometimes–when his nerves got the best of him. So Phil said, “Don’t be nervous. We have done this over a hundred times. Literally. I know it’s the last one, and that’s kind of a big deal, but it’s not a big deal only for us, but all of our followers. They’re just as sad about it as we are.”

Dan nodded in agreement. “We can do this.”

“We always do.” 

“You ready?” Dan asked with a grin.

“Always am,” Phil replied mischievously. 

“Then let’s listen to this crowd sing to our pre-show playlist one last time, and put on the best show they have ever seen.”

The two looked at each other, both with big smiles on their faces, as they left the dressing room and went close to the curtain to hear everyone sing along to Brittany Spears, MCR, and Fall Out Boy one last time.

Everything happened in slow motion once the show ended and the lights came back on. People were just getting ready to stand up when the lights shut back off, and everyone screamed once again, hoping that Dan and Phil were coming back out on stage. 

“Wait, Phil!” Dan’s voice rang out of the loud speakers, the sound of the crowd nearly drowning him out.

Phil heard Dan’s voice over the speakers, and he panicked. They didn’t plan this. Phil had no idea what Dan was doing, and he was already in the process of taking off his mic so they could get started on cleaning up the stage for the last time. But he shoved the small box into his back pocket, and placed the mic around his head hastily. He turned it back on, saying, “Yes, Dan?” He trusted Dan. He was going to have to at this point.

“I have something else to say, and feel like we should share it with our last crowd of the tour!”

The crowd cheered loudly, louder than Phil ever thought he had heard before. 

“So come on out here, Phil!” Dan said cheerfully.

Phil looked around at the stage crew, all of them shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulders. So they didn’t know what was going on, either. Fantastic. 

Phil obeyed Dan, making is way onto the stage as he and Dan did when the show first started, only this time, he was walking out by himself. The crowd screamed when they saw Phil, and he smiled and waved to all of them, despite not knowing what was happening. 

Dan was already on the stage, standing like a middle-aged soccer mom, with both hands on his hips and an expectant look on his face. “Phil! I have something to say, and I think now is a good time to do it, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Uh … yeah, Dan,” Phil said shakily. This was all unscripted. Their shows weren’t scripted down to every last word they were going to say anyway, as that would be no fun and nothing could possibly go wrong. And the show would lose its “surprise” value if they didn’t have parts where they would just wing it. “Let’s hear it.”

The crowd had quieted down, all of them thinking that this was part of the show. they all watched and waited for someone to speak. 

Dan strode towards Phil, stopping abruptly when he got in front of him. “How would you rate your tour experience so far?” Dan asked. 

Phil didn’t have to think. He already knew. “Definitely a ten out of ten. If I could do this my whole life, I think I would.” And he truly meant it. Going on tour was some of the most fun he’s ever had in his life. He wasn’t quite ready for all of it to be over. 

“So are you saying that there is nothing that could have made this tour better?” 

Phil wasn’t sure how to answer this one. He was getting nervous not knowing what Dan was doing. I trust him. I can trust he knows what he’s doing, Phil reminded himself. “I’m not saying that, but I am saying that this tour was pretty perfect. I don’t think there’s anything I would have changed about it. We got to meet thousands of people, put on a show for millions of people. We even got to travel the world!” 

Dan nodded his head rhythmically. “I must agree, this tour was pretty perfect. If I had to say something heartfelt and meaningful about it for everyone to see, I supposed I’d say that I’m glad I got to travel the world and meet thousands of people and see millions of people, all who came to see us. They didn’t come just for me, they came for you, too, because we aren’t Dan or Phil. We are Dan and Phil. It’s like one of us doesn’t exist without the other anymore. Since the beginning of our YouTube careers, I don’t think we were ever just two individual channels. Everyone knows where I came from, and that was through you. Not in a disturbing way,” he adds, making the crowd laugh. 

Phil laughed nervously, but didn’t say anything as Dan continued, “I know people say I would be nothing without you. That people wouldn’t know my name or who I was, that I wouldn’t even be on YouTube if it weren’t for you encouraging me to try it out and see if I liked it. Because, after all, we should try new things.”

The crowd laughs again, and this time, Phil doesn’t join in. He’s too busy trying to hold back tears that he hadn’t shed for months. He couldn’t even remember the last time he cried, and here Dan was, making this as emotional as it could get for closing the final show ever.

“You get defensive over that sometimes, and it makes me laugh. All the hate is directed at me, and yet it makes you upset. But I want you to know that I do agree with everyone out there. Without you, there would be no me. Danisnotonfire wouldn’t exist on YouTube. Well, he might, but he might have a channel with two spam subscribers and no videos,” Dan laughed, the crowd joining in. “If that were the case, I wouldn’t be making this long speech on this stage. I wouldn’t be standing here next to you, with all of these people, on this exact date. This stage might have been filled with someone else’s props and people, but instead, it’s filled with ours, because of what you have done for me, and what we have done for others.” 

A single tear escaped Phil’s eye, and he hoped he was far enough away from the crowd so they couldn’t tell. But their audience tended to catch everything. He was sure he’d find a picture floating around on Tumblr or Twitter later that evening of it. 

“If there was anyone I could have done this show with, I would have picked you. A thousand times over if I was given that many chances,” Dan said. 

The crowd was filled with “awes” and cheers, and Phil didn’t know what to make of it. How was he supposed to top any of what Dan said? It was like writing the last page of their book all over again. Dan poured his heart and feelings into that final page, and Phil was left speechless. But that was a book. This was a more serious setting, from the vibe that Phil was picking up on.

“And if I was given the choice of living with you or Evan Peters, I’m pretty sure I would pick you every time. You are the most important person in my life, Phil. There is no one else I care about enough to ensure they have the best life possible, and I want to be the one to do that for you forever. You have given me this life, and I want to be able to give back.”   
Dan took one step away from Phil, ever so slowly getting down on one knee, and pulling out a small black box from his back pocket. It was covered in velvet, and Phil knew immediately what it was.

All air rushed out of Phil’s lungs as Dan said, “Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?” 

Silence. 

That’s all Phil could hear. He knew the crowd was screaming at the top of their lungs, a good portion of them having tears stream down their face. They were chanting something now, and it was the only word Phil could hear after Dan said those seven fateful words.

“Yes,” Phil whispered, his mic picking up on the slightest of answers. 

The crowd around them erupted into chaos as Dan removed the ring from the velvet box, placing it gently on Phil’s ring finger. It shined silver under the stage lights. He had never been so entranced by such a small object in his whole life. But he knew that the ring on his finger wasn’t just some small object. It was so much more than that. It was Dan’s heart and soul, his wishes and his dreams. All of Dan contained in one, small circle, now on Phil’s left ring finger. He was responsible for this man. And he couldn’t have been more proud. 

Dan opened his arms, welcoming a now sobbing Phil into his chest. “I love you,” Dan said into Phil’s ear. Dan had turned off his mic, so Phil had reached to do the same. The crowd couldn’t hear their words anymore. Not that Phil expected them to, even with their mics on. They were way too loud to even be able to function properly. 

“I love you, too,” Phil sobbed. “I can’t believe you.”

“What?” Dan asked, chuckling. 

“For one, it took you years to confess anything more than friendship towards me,” Phil said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “And two, you got this all on camera for the documentary, didn’t you?” 

Dan nodded. “Might as well end our tour with a bang.”

“Literal or metaphorical?” Phil teased.

Dan shoved him away playfully. “Whatever you want, Phil. Because you’re mine now.”

“I always have been.”

Dan smiled at Phil’s confession. “Let’s end this show and get our of here before we are attacked by the demon phannies.”

“The what!?” Phil asked, completely confused by what Dan had just said. 

Dan only laughed at him. “Something a lot of our followers like to call us. But forget about that. Right now, it’s just me and you and the rest of our lives.”

Phil covered his mouth with both of his hands like he tended to do when he got excited, and Dan knew he would never get tired of seeing that reaction out of Phil. Not for as long as he lived.

The lights shut off, the crowd kept screaming, and Dan and Phil ran back to their tour bus, getting started on their forever. 

It was an amazing tour. And Phil would say that it was on fire. Especially after their final night in that tour bus.


End file.
